Bonded
by Valerian candidate
Summary: The last thing Jessie expected was to find her soul mate. Soulmate!AU with altered past. James/Jessie


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Authors note: I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it a little. Reviews would be appreciated and if my awful grammar/writing skills offends you then please leave a respectful review not a flame. This is also my first posted pokemon story.

Warning:(eventual) character death but not graphic, somewhat aged and improper ideas, huge wall of texts and inappropriate info dumps, general spelling and grammar errors including run-on and probably completely out of order sentences.

Bonded

The soul center was busy as usual and Jessie looked in envy at the people entering at the front. Unable to get into regular nursing school Jessie had been forced to take a job at the Saffron city soul center to make ends meet. She was a hard worker, pretty, and friendly but her bad attitude towards authority caused her to be sent further from sight though they couldn't fire her or reduce her salary thanks to the iron clad contract. Taking a deep breath so she wasn't going to be late for her shift stood up. A woman crashed into her and sent her sprawling to the floor and she caught a glimpse of a frilly yellow dress with white lace and red hair before the woman disappeared and she got up and brushed the dirt and dust off of herself. Entering the employee entrance she changed and went to work. While she was assisting a male co-worker she heard a commotion and someone grabbed her and looked relieved.

"Lady Jessebelle! I thought you had left. Why are you wearing that and come with me to get changed since your appointment is soon!"

"Sir, I'm afraid you have the wrong person. I'm sure the young lady will be here on time," her co-worker grabbed her hand.

"No, it's her. Please don't touch her with her grubby hands," the man snarled at her co-worker.

Looking at her before shaking her head she let Jessie go. They were causing a scene and it was better to get a manager for this since he wasn't listening. She saw him mouth, "Go with him. I'll get our manager," at her before she was pulled towards the changing room with maid and an exquisite dress before sending her away to take of her clothes before undressing and calling for some help as she couldn't zipper the back. She looked at the mountain of accessories and makeup. Sighing before wondering if she would be asked to wear some. She knocked on the door and the maid came in and helped her put on some accessories and did her makeup as she sat hesitantly in front of the mirror. The six inch heels were hard to walk in and she almost fell a few times but the maid helped her to the room.

"Can we get this over with?" a purple-haired young man glared at her before looking towards another door.

"James, she is your childhood friend and you're her fiance so treat her nicely. It's nice to see you again, Lady Jessebelle," the older man beside the younger looked towards her.

She nodded, "It's nice to see you again as well. How have you been doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing well, lady. Shall we go to the room?" the butler asked as he pushed a surprised James towards the room as she leaned on the maid as she stumbled in the room.

"About time. Get in front of the camera and smile," the irate cameraman snapped.

James let her lean on him and they stood in front of the camera. The flash blinded her and a golden aura appeared around them. They looked shocked as they basked in the pleasant feeling and admiring the visible golden glow. A stunned silence filled the room before the butler let out a loud joyful noise. Suddenly the manager came in and looked enraged at the cameraman.

"Stop! You've got the wrong person for the sho- is that a golden glow?" the manager yelled.

"This definitely isn't his fiancee?" the butler asked confused but angry at the interruption.

"No, Her name is Jessie but she works here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," the manager said through gritted teeth.

"But the aura is gold. He can't get married to her if this is known!" the butler yelled.

"She won't tell anyone, right?" the manager glared at her.

Everyone looked at her as if they forgot about her. She shrank away from their accusing gazes. She nodded and tried to hide behind the screen. The manager crossed the distance so fast he seemed to spontaneously teleport to her spot and dragged her out the room and to the changing room. She took off the accessories and the maid helped her unzip before giving her the uniform while looking apologetic as she left.

"Are you decent?" the manager yelled angry before opening the door and left it open.

Jessie stared at him as she was only in her underwear and bra. He looked shocked, embarrassed, and then shut the door. Blushing she quickly dressed and left the changing room. The manager was looking at the floor before looking at her and sighed before pointing to his office. She stared at the floor before walking to the office and sitting down. The clock ticked for a long time before the manager to come in.

"If you agree to keep it secret and forget it happened then you won't get in trouble for replacing the lady," the manager stared at her clearly expecting a prompt yes.

"Yes, sir," Jessie muttered and nodded.

"You will get a raise if it is kept under wraps for a year after the marriage," the manager smiled at her, "I'm sorry. I know it's technically not your fault and that you are actually a good match for him must hurt considering everything."

Jessie nodded but the feeling of the golden aura still made her feel warm inside. She went back to work as normal. Days passed slowly and the warmth turned sour as it became an ache. She was never out in the front of the center anymore but put in the back. Rumors of what happened reached her ear but she didn't confirm or deny any of them if asked. Once a week the woman that she stood in for came in and demanded to see her but was refused every time.

She turned to a 'social elite' magazine and saw the purple-haired man in front. He was holding her doppleganger by the waist. He was the heir to one of the largest and richest families in Kanto and his future bride was the unofficial Johto princess and sweetheart Jessebelle. She thought of the internal rumors of the behavior exhibited by the other woman and snorted at the article. Finally a month passed and the rumor mill was wild with the bonding color result. For a match to be approved it would need to be orange and it was a dull blue. The metallic colors:bronze, silver, and gold were the rarest of all colors and including hers she could count on both her hands the gold pairings in Kanto.

Life went on though the ache grew deeper and harder to ignore. They had confirmed their bond and only death would break that link. It was only a few days when a knock on her door interrupted her day off. She wasn't expecting any visitors. The knocking became insistent and she answered it. It was James parents. They came in and would pay for her to imitate his fiancee for the wedding and she would live close to them, bear his children if he wanted after he had two sons with his wife while living in the lap of luxury. He would be married Jessebelle and she would be his mistress with a promise she would be protected from his wife. The other option was that she would be transported to a place other than Johto or Kanto and would never be allowed to enter either place again.

They acted as if she had a choice. She agreed to the first option and rather quickly she left work and found herself alone in a luxurious apartment with a chef, butler, and maid. Her parents were dead and she had no other family or close friends so the move was smooth. The apartment had a large pool, hot tub, sauna, and was fully furnished furnished with things that screamed extravagant and expensive. If for some reason the apartment didn't have it then it would be promptly ordered. She passed her time by picking up new hobbies.

A tailor came to get her measurements for the dress she was going to wear. The documents were signed but she would be the one who walked down the aisle with them switching before the reception. James was given permission to see her and they found each other charming and they fit well. They were told that as long as he gave children to his wife that if he wanted that he could have sex with her and get children from her as well. The choice was his and looking at Jessie he realized he did want children with her. They would need to seem natural to relatives so they got to know each other and even did dates in the apartment.

James had hoped to be a growlithe trainer while she told him that she wanted to work with chansey at a pokemon center. After getting to know him she told him that her mother was Team Rocket and that she had been orphaned at five and couldn't afford nursing school which was why she worked at the bonding center. He agreed that after he got sick and she cared for him that she had a terrible bedside manner but that if he got to do his growlithe training that she could help him. He confessed that he wanted to run away but he got into an accident and lost part of his right leg. With a prosthetic it would have been difficult to stay on the run if it got damaged and with constant maintenance once certain time passed would get quite expensive. The wedding came and being held by her 'father' as she was given to James and as she recited the vows it seemed so real. A camera click and the golden aura became visible to everyone while they just looked at each other. They took a break for setting up the reception. Her 'mother' got her away quickly and she was put in a car and sent back to the apartment.

They were surprisingly kind to her once James casually mentioned that she wanted to be a nurse. They got her a tutor and paid for the schooling once she was up to the appropriate level. She was still somewhat clumsy but not fatally so. There were several smaller pokemon centers that had temporary workers and she often worked in the back. It was no surprise after seven years that she was sent back to Saffron city. Jessebelle two identical twins that James fathered. They were five and he wished to see Jessie now that he did as they asked.

Jessie for her part hadn't noticed the distance because she was usually too busy at a pokemon center to worry about him. James seemed frantic to see her and realized the reason why instead of 'let's get her as far away as possible' plan that while James was okay for a while at some point he wouldn't be able to function without her nearby. The same was true for her she realized but she attributed the break down to stress. The growlithe ranch that he had built needed a pokemon nurse which he hoped would be her.

She settled in the ranch which was James' main business. The alpha of the pack, an arcanine, appeared to like her instantly. The former growlithe apparently hated Jessebelle so she never came around the ranch. She managed the house in place of James but after his first real pokemon friend died he stayed at the ranch for a long time. They went on walks, small dates, and by the time he left she was pregnant with his child. She contacted the headmaster of the pokemon nurse school requesting a replacement for a few months and offered to train the nurse if needed. The request was quickly accepted and she helped her aide on the job. Nine months passed and she found herself after a smooth delivery holding a little girl. James was beside her. It was almost like they were married. The boys had grown up in the meantime and the eldest was now the heir instead of James.

James handed every business he had a hand in to his son at twenty one and 'retired' to the ranch with Jessie waiting for him. Jessebelle was visiting family when the plane crashed when her children were twenty. Their daughter grew up with them and was just as passionate about the ranch as her father. They never had any more children but she took over the ranch once he was unable to and together Jessie and James retired and lived in peace until Jessie died in her sleep at ninety-one. James lived five more years and then he too slipped way into the arms of death.


End file.
